The Rent Boy
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: Summary: On the recommendation of his good friend Eoghan Nolan and wanting something new; Brendan decides to go to The Den, where he meets Steven. AU Brendan/Steven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollyoaks. **

**Pairings: Brendan/Steven as usual.**

* * *

_Preview: Brendan, looking for something new, goes to the Gentlemen's Den._

* * *

The entry hall was pleasantly decorated. Brendan didn't know what he had been expecting, something more seedy perhaps, but he had not thought it was this. Ahead of him sat a woman at a desk, glasses were perched on her nose and she was scribbling on a piece of paper.

He stepped closer to her and she looked up just as he hesitated. She smiled at him almost knowingly and he felt himself glare as if she dared know the fact he was having doubts about coming to this place. He took another few steps until he was in front of her and cleared his throat.

"How may I help you, sir?" She asked in light tones.

'_Very professional.'_ Brendan thought.

"Um," He murmured. He had never felt more adolescent until this moment right now. He knew why he was here. He came here solely based on one of his friends, Eoghan Nolan, recommendation.

'_What am I fuckin' doing here?' _He thought sardonically. What if someone he knew saw him? Not that he expected anyone that he knew to be visiting places like this, but even so! What would he do? How would he explain? What if the mother of his twin boys found out?

It was when he thought about stuff like this that he was very thankful that Seamus died about two years ago.

Brendan mentally shook the thoughts away. No, he had to do this. He had been having the strange itch at the back his mind for months. He had always taken young, willing lads to the back of the nearest alley and fucked them. But after years of doing that; it became boring and almost felt like a chore. He found himself yearning for something, _anything_ that would get his heart pumping, his adrenaline moving, something just to let go for once. He always loved taking risks; a product of a horrible childhood that Brendan found himself surviving because of his best friends Peter Hamill and Warren Fox; along with his baby half-sister who was two years younger than him, Cheryl.

Then later on in his life, he had a one-night stand with his dear friend Eileen when they were plastered. Needless to say it was awkward the next morning as Eileen never had any notion of romantic feelings towards Brendan and Brendan had been at that point where he wondered about his sexuality; trying to prove he was straight so his vile father, Seamus, wouldn't know his only son was a queer. He and Eileen cleared up the air and she was the first person to know he was gay. The second one to find out was Pete.

After that day he and Eileen moved on until she came up to him when they were hanging out with the small gang they formed when they were young kids; asked him if they could talk somewhere private.

Nine months later, he and Eileen welcomed their fraternal twin boys: Declan and Padraig.

…And Brendan found his ultimate reason to live. For his boys. He wanted to protect them; be the father Seamus never was.

He somehow became head teacher at Hollyoaks High soon after his boys' birth and thankfully he started having money in his pocket to provide for them. He knew he wasn't the most liked person in the village but what could he do.

He jumped a little when he realized the receptionist was still waiting for him. He cleared his throat again and succeeded in looking confident. Though he had a right to be nervous. If this got out to the parents at the school ….

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment, please?"

"An appointment?" The receptionist raised an eyebrow.

Brendan found himself sneering at the kind woman. Yes, an appointment. Was that not what it was called? Had he just made a complete arse of himself already?

"I'm sorry." She said again, her voice lowering as if not to draw attention to her and Brendan from the two men that sat on the leather couches at the far end of the entry hall. "I don't mean to offend sir, but may I ask your age. You look rather..." the words_ familiar and shady_ were on the tip of her tongue.

Brendan nodded and handed her his I.D.

She took a quick look at his card and smiled. Brendan suddenly thought it might not have been the wisest thing giving her his real name. Perhaps people usually used aliases when attending such places. As she handed him back his card she seemed to sense his concern.

"Don't worry sir, we are known for having the highest of discretion." She smiled kindly at him.

Brendan nodded gratefully and quickly pocketed his card. The lady flipped through her book that sat in front of her and eyed possible times and dates.

"May I ask, just what it is that you are looking for, sir?"

Brendan felt himself frown again. "Hmmm..." Was he supposed to just come out and say it? He knew it wasn't anything to blurt out he was looking for a man to fuck. _'I should have thought ahead instead of on a whim.'_ He found himself mentally reprimanding his conscience.

Helpfully the receptionist pulled out a large file and began flipping through the sheets of paper. Brendan could see over the top of the counter images of different men on each page.

"Are you gay, bi, straight?" Seeing Brendan's confused look, the young lady chuckled. "This den caters to people with any preference." She clarified to him. "Do you like blondes, brunettes, younger, older, taller, and thinner? It's up to you." She gave him a curious glance, hoping to hit the nail on the head.

Brendan gulped. He wasn't sure. He didn't know what his preference was. He knew Pete and Eileen had always gone on about how he had a type, but truth be told, he didn't have one.

"Um." He hesitated and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Yep; definitely should have thought ahead instead of coming on a fucking whim. And after all these years of being a proud and out gay man, he still had trouble saying it. "I'm gay." He was aware a man was waiting to 'book in' or to get an 'appointment' too. The receptionist, Amy Barnes, by the look of the name written on the front of some of her books, realized this too and smiled kindly at Brendan. The name sounded familiar to him. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Here you go. Why don't you look through here until you find someone you like?" She suggested handing him the large file. She handed him the file and suddenly looked worried.

"Thanks." He murmured to her. She nodded happily in return.

He lifted up the heavy file and headed towards one of the chairs at the other side of the room from the other men awaiting their appointments. He placed the red file on his lap and opened the cover. The first man he saw was nearly twenty years his senior and had wrinkles around his eyes while he smiled. Brendan had an uncomfortable flash of one of his teachers back in his own school days, and then turned the page.

The second one was a little younger than the first. He had a rather nice smile and seemed a little coy while he waved back at the camera. He seemed rather nice actually. Brendan quickly scanned his bio:

_Joel is eighteen years old. He has been working for The Den for ten months and is highly skilled in all areas. His preference is both genders. However Joel really is at his best when he is strapping his partners up and paddling them until they scre..._

Okay, maybe not Joel then. Brendan quickly turned the page and saw a man in his fifties, balding and with a rain gutter waist. He shivered and turned again. The next was a twenty four year old. He was handsome, but had blonde hair. Brendan shook his head, that wasn't for him.

He idly flipped through pages some people catching his eye, but their kinks or ages usually putting him off. He sighed heavily, expecting to never find anyone. Maybe he had too high standards or maybe it was a sign, telling him this was a bad idea.

Just before he closed the file in defeat his eye was caught by the golden divider near the back. He pulled the pages along until he reached the golden page and his eyes scanned the writing.

_The Top Choices: Our most expensive, yet most skilled and popular boys._

Curiosity getting the better of him, Brendan flipped over the divider and his eyes widened in complete shock. There was only one page that was behind the gold-like paper, only one boy that was worth the most in the entire Den. And he sure was a boy.

Brendan stared at the young face of the dark dirty blonde hair, who unlike the other men in the photos was only wearing a cotton t-shirt and trackies. Everyone else dressed up in some sort of upper class suit or strange leather kink outfit. This boy though, he looked completely normal and his eyes, fuck, his eyes were the most perfect blue Brendan had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes away from them as they looked back up at the camera. At him.

His lips were curved into a rather sweet smile and Brendan felt a shiver run down his spine. This was the boy; this was the boy he had to have. But like with the receptionist; something rang with familiarity at this boy as he was looking at his picture.

He looked at the boy's bio, his heart still pounding after finally finding him; knowing that he knew this boy from somewhere and was familiar with him. Then Brendan smirked. He _knew _this boy already.

_Steven_ _is eighteen years old. He has been working here only six months, but in those six months he has become a client's favorite. He will do anything you want and in any way you want it. He can be sweet, shy, aggressive, dominant, whatever your heart desires._

_He's our boy in room number one and he'll be happy to see you._

Brendan for some reason did not like the way they were talking about the young boy in the picture. Brendan knew for a fact that this boy had a lot more... _dignity _than he had let on and played into the role of a proper scally. But it didn't matter; because this was him, this was the boy. Had always wanted him.

Brendan stood up, closing the file as he went and went back to receptionist who had finished with the other man. She smiled at him again when he was in front of her.

"Did you manage to decide?"

"Yes," Brendan nodded. "I want to book Steven."

Amy's eyebrows shot up almost all the way up into her brown hair. She seemed to be defensive. "You want Ste?" Now that Brendan looked closely; he knew who this Amy was as well.

"Yes." Brendan replied.

"You do know that he is rather expensive, don't you?" Brendan knew she was trying to dissuade him and was protective of the boy, yet he knew why.

Brendan nodded again. "Yes, there's no need to worry about that." His family wasn't exactly rich while he and Cheryl were growing up, but they weren't poor either. And Brendan used to be a drug-dealer back in his late teens; money that he saved and it culminated. Besides, he only needed an hour.

Amy blinked repeatedly before turning a page in the large book in front of her. She heaved out a worrisome sigh.

"Alright. Ste actually has time open for this afternoon at two pm. Will that be okay with you?"

Brendan stared for a moment then nodded in reply. He was glad it was so soon because he feared he might chicken out otherwise, but it also felt extremely scary. Brendan Brady never was easily scared unless he was in the presence of Seamus; a person he no longer had to fear for he died.

Amy picked up her black pen and scribbled Brendan's name in the slot next to Steven's name.

"Okay, you're all checked in now." She smiled sadly and he replied with his own grimace.

He turned quickly from the desk and headed for the door. Outside was a rather clean alley, or a cleaner alley than he'd ever seen before. It was just a turn around the corner from the high street, which Brendan stepped onto. He couldn't go home, he had a feeling if he saw his sons faces then guilt and shame would prevent him from returning that afternoon and if he went to visit any of his friends he might end up blurting out what he was about to do. And he definitely didn't need Cheryl finding out. Put him on a pedestal and could never do wrong in his sister's eyes.

The best thing he decided was to go and sit in the coffee shop across the street. That way he wouldn't be too far and he could grab something to eat too, because his stomach felt like they were filled with butterflies at the moment and if he didn't eat soon he was probably going to pass out.

He bought an orange juice and sandwich and sat at the window staring out towards the corner where it disappeared into the alley. He watched as different types of men, of all ages, race and size left from the place and he wondered what on earth he had gotten himself into. He dealt with students, teachers, Eileen, his boys, friends, and past shady people all the time, yet he for some reason was nervous about this.

He hadn't a clue why he felt the need to check out the only brothel- a high end one at that- when he had always been a sexually active man ever since his sexuality was confirmed after sleeping with Eileen; well, more like he couldn't deny it any longer after he slept with her and finally admitted it.

He was so going to fucking kill Eoghan if this backfired on him.

Feeling a scowl start to form on his face, Brendan made his way across the street and tried to surreptitiously head down the alley. He stopped at the door, taking a huge breath then pushed it open. He didn't know why the entry hall surprised him; it looked the same as it did an hour ago.

He strolled as casually as he could to Amy, but he knew his cheeks were still a fresh red. She smiled sadly, almost as if she wished Brendan would have chosen someone else than Steven, before he stopped in front of her.

"Hello, sir." She said politely. "You will be in room one. It's just up the stairs and it's the door at the very end of the hall. They are clearly numbered in case you get lost."

She indicated the staircase to her left and Brendan eyed them carefully. A red carpet ran up the middle of the stairs as if they expected royalty to be descending, or as if they were a posh hotel.

He turned to her as he took her by surprise with his response. "Cut the crap, Ms. Barnes. We both know each other." And then nodded his thanks and walked towards the stairs. He know he left behind a startled and worried Amy Barnes.

He placed his hand on the perfectly varnished and polished banister. He took each step one at a time, his heart hammering and his palms sweating. He ran his hand through his hair, glad he took a shower that day so his hair was nice and soft.

When he reached the top he looked down the long corridor, lined with doors. At the very end was a door clearly labeled 'Room 1.' Brendan breathed in deeply again before walking the long corridor down towards the door.

When he was stood face to face with the oak, decorated with golden writing and a golden frame, he tried to control his breathing. Then he raised his hand and knocked lightly on the wood.

A whole two seconds later the door flew open to reveal a boy, shorter than him, with dirty blonde-brownish hair and naturally tan skin that seemed to shine in the glow of the candles of the room behind him. He was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and blue jeans that hung low on his hips. His hair kept falling into his eyes and _fuck_ those eyes, they were still even more heart stopping in real life. Just like Brendan had remembered.

"Hi." Steven started as he stared down at the floor. "You must be.." He finally looks up and his mouth drops. "Headmaster Brady."

With that and the fact this boy and Amy remembered him; Brendan pushed Steven inside the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

**This will be different. **

**Also, I kept the year Brendan and Eileen had Declan and Paddy vague on purpose. Let's just say I suck at math. Hence the reason why I always went to tutoring sessions. **

**Read and review!**

**xoxo,**

**Nim**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Author's note: The smut scene in this chapter isn't great. Very shit, if you ask me. **

* * *

_Preview: Steven is in shock; Brendan is as always one sexy smug fucker. Brendan confronts Steven. And much more._

* * *

Brendan looked around the room as if he owned it; taking the opportunity to look at the room properly. He had not had the chance to yet as his eyes had been only for the shocked boy in the room. It was nicely decorated, warm lighting and black framed furniture. In the center of the room against the far wall was a huge bed with a wooden frame and magnificent covers. The sheets looked like silk and as if they would be heaven to feel. With a jolt, Brendan realized that he would be feeling them very soon.

Brendan snorted as he thought the owners must think of themselves highly. Turning to the still stunned and very much rooted boy, who seemed to have that deer's caught in the headlights look upon his face. He gazed at Steven.

That seemed to do the trick for the young lad; just a simple gaze from his headmaster and he was shaken out of his shock. Steven gasped as his mind processed that the head teacher of Hollyoaks Sixth Form stood in his room; he shook his head and finally his voice came back to him.

His blue eyes darted around the room, scouting anything he could to prevent himself from looking into Brendan's eyes. He heard Brendan sigh.

Brendan decided to walk up to Steven and only stopped when dipped his head down to look at the school scally. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Steven!" He coldly scolded the youthful lad. He heard the intake of breath come from Steven; to calm his nerves and to pace himself. He smirked at the frightened boy, still staring down at Steven, he smirked as he brought his hand up to cup Steven's cheek; his index finger stroking his high cheekbone. He watched in fascination as Steven's eyelids fluttered in a dreamy haze being soothed by his finger.

Taking his hand off of Steven, Brendan lowered his head even more to whisper into his ear; voice calm and collected. "….want to tell me why you haven't been at school?" He felt Steven shiver as his cold, black gaze settled on him. "…or why you're here with Miss. Barnes? Why you're working here instead of being at school?" He pulled back to give Steven space, knowing he probably scared the boy, yet again.

Steven felt his courage return to him as he shrugs away from the Irishman. Angry set of blue eyes gazed back. "It's not any of your business, sir." He retorted petulantly, thinking that would get Brendan off his case.

Before he knew it Brendan was standing beside him again and Steven made a move to step away.

"Hey, it's alright." Brendan said softly snatching at his hand. He pulled him gently towards the bed and Steven, caught in the sight of those beautiful blue eyes went willingly. He sat him on the bed before sitting beside him, obviously making sure to not get too close. Giving Steven a curious look, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Steven, what are you comfortable with? What do you do?"

Brendan knew Steven was not ready to tell him; deciding he would wait for the moment where he would tell him why he hadn't been at the school for a month. He knew people would find it odd that he wasn't pushing the issue, but in his own way he understood not wanting to be pushed into answering. He knew Steven would eventually tell him when he was ready.

Inhaling deeply, Steven turned his head and nervously bit his bottom lip. "I dunno. Most of my clients just do a quick foreplay and want me to fuck them and that's it." He sighed sadly to himself. "It's sad, innit? I'm a paid whore and I've been here a months and I'm barely experienced."

"Not pathetic, Steven. Alright?" Brendan muttered and slowly reached forward to place his hand on top of Steven's. "Tell me. What do you want?"

Steven couldn't stop looking into the stormy blue, they almost hypnotized him, but he still felt the sudden rush of heat to his face at the question. He'd never had to explain it before. Especially with someone he knew at school.

Brendan seemed to have seen the red coloring his face and carefully began to draw circles with his fingers on Steven's skin.

"Okay." Brendan said in barely a whisper. He began to inch forward and Steven could feel the air shooting from his lungs. Just as their lips brushed together Brendan said quietly but clearly. "Don't be nervous. Just relax."

Then their lips met in an earth shattering tender kiss. Brendan felt his body sink forward as he leaned into it. His mouth delicately moving against the other boy's then just as he parted his lips a wet heat of pure delight stroked sensuously over Steven's tongue. Just at that moment Steven thought he could die happy. This was perfect.

Brendan slowly lifted his hand to card his fingers through Steven's soft hair, making him moan with pleasure. The deep vibrating sound traveled all the way down to Brendan's groin and for the first time in his life kissing actually made Steven hard.

Brendan ran his skillful tongue against Steven's bottom lip before pulling away, rather reluctantly. They panted softly before Steven opened his eyes and was caught up in the hazy lust filled gaze of Brendan.

"I thought..." Steven began, stopping only when he realized how croaky his voice sounded. Brendan tipped his head to the side and looked at him curiously so he continued. "I thought there were rules. You know, about kissing... and stuff. Told I was useless for not knowing the rules sometimes if the client is an arsehole and I'm the whore."

Brendan's lips quirked a little and Steven was sure he was looking at him with pure affection; the same affection he seemed to try to hide the many times he got called into Brendan's office.

"Legend." Brendan said, his mouth still threatening a smile. "I mean what's sex without kissing? Are your clients that damn dull and mechanical and predication? I thought they would want variety." Then he remembered the other bit. "And you're not useless. Don't ever let someone tell you that."

Steven nodded shyly as he smiled softly. "Yeah, they're pretty dull. Weird though considering how high end this place's rep got. I've been kissed before, but not like that."

Realizing that it should be him propositioning Brendan and taking charge instead of the man; he blurted out. "How did you get to be the in charge one? You're paying me!"

Brendan huffed while sarcastically replying. "What can I say, young Steven? I'm a take charge kind of guy. Good, so you don't mind the kissing then?"

"No!" Steven said quickly then stopped to clear his throat whilst Brendan didn't bother to hide the grin anymore. "No the, um, the kissing's fine."

"Well good." Brendan nodded then shifted closer. "Because the mouth isn't the only place to kiss you know. You okay with me taking the lead then?" He arched a black eyebrow at the teenager. "I could teach you on what you're missing out on with those dull clients of yours? Topped or bottomed or both?"

Steven knew he had audibly gulped there but at that moment he didn't care because his mind was too full with what Brendan might be hinting at. "I've only topped; never bottomed before."

Brendan nodded. "I'll change that for you."

Steven knew he should be protesting, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. He always admired Brendan. He decided to say nothing; Brendan took his silence as his acceptance. Steven didn't know that Brendan had made another decision to be gentle and nice with him with this; wouldn't smirk or be nasty like he was with the willing lads he fucked in dirty alleys.

"I mean." Brendan continued in a low tone. "There's here." He leaned forward and to Steven's delight placed a soft, moist kiss to his neck. "Then there's here." He whispered as he kissed his throat.

Steven bit his bottom lip again as his eyes fell shut, his head tipping back. He gasped quietly when Brendan ran his tongue over the exposed part of his collar bone.

His head began to descend as he continued to kiss Steven's t-shirt covered chest and his stomach. Then as he reached lower his slipped off the bed to kneel in front of him. Steven was sure his erection was about to burst the seam of his trousers.

"Then." Brendan smiled up at him through his black fringe as he slowly unzipped Steven's trousers. His cock sprung free of its confines and stood proud and glistening. "There's here."

Brendan lowered his eyes to Steven's freed member and they visibly widened.

"Christ, Steven. You've been hiding this." He said almost to himself.

Steven instantly stiffened and blushed again. He wasn't used to hearing things put so bluntly. He had heard from some of the other clients that he was rather well hung, but he'd never really given it much thought before.

Brendan glanced back up and saw that Steven looked faintly embarrassed. "It's a compliment, trust me." He smirked as he told Steven this tidbit.

Steven attempted a nonchalant shrug, but it didn't quite have the desired effect with his cock still hanging out.

His hand steady, Brendan reached out and ran his fingers slowly up and down Steven's suddenly achingly hard penis. It quivered beneath the faint brush and Steven hissed loudly.

"You like that?" Brendan asked.

Steven hesitated before he nodded. "Yeah."

Smiling, Brendan wrapped his finger around the shaft. The Irishman's fingers were so soft and they touched him with lightness but also with the most perfect pressure he had ever felt that he whimpered quietly in his throat.

"Wait, boy." Brendan whispered moving his head closer. "It gets better."

Suddenly his hot breath was hitting Steven's moist tip then the hot wetness from before that had attacked his mouth and skin was suddenly swirling around his helmet.

"Oh _shit!_" Steven cried, not being able to stop lifting his hips slightly from the mattress.

Brendan made a humming noise in agreement before wrapping his lips around the tip and slowly moving his mouth down.

"Oh fuck!" Steven chanted feeling the unbearable heat wrapping around his arousal, waiting and demanding release.

He could feel Brendan's wicked tongue wrapping and flicking around his cock whilst his head started to bob. He sucked in, pulling at Steven's senses until he nearly screamed. His hips pushing up as his hands gripping at the bed covers.

"Wait! Wait!" Steven cried breathlessly.

Brendan paused, looking up at Steven through his hair. Brendan had never seen anything so erotic and beautiful in all of his life; the sight of Steven coming apart. With a shaking hand he reached up and brushed the fringe from Steven's sweaty forehead.

Closing his eyes briefly, Brendan pulled back letting the cock fall from his mouth with a rather embarrassing noise.

"What's the matter?" He asked his voice a little croakier. Probably due to the cock that had almost been down his throat.

Steven took a large breath, trying to steady his heart beat. He could feel beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and his palms were sticky.

"Can…" He began in a quivering voice. He paused to breathe in again. He never understood the power of Brendan's hold on him since he became headmaster. He had received and gave blowjobs and handjobs before, but they never made him brought out any type of pleasure. And if there was any type of pleasure, it was minimal and barely there to feel. For all intents and purposes, he was still a virgin since he never let anyone top him and he was thankful that none of his clients asked if they could. "Can I do it to you?" He wanted to return to the favor to the man he had secretly fallen for a long time ago.

He looked down at his knees, not wanting to meet Brendan's eyes at his request. It was embarrassing to ask since he was coached in this with the type of job he had.

"You want to do it to me?" Brendan asked in a gravelly voice. He wasn't stupid; he knew the boy wasn't fully inexperienced, but still very much naïve in many areas.

Steven nodded still not looking up. Then he felt Brendan shift in front of him and he crawled up onto the bed, away from Steven and flipped himself onto his back.

"Go ahead. Show me what you've got, young Steven." Brendan goaded to at a bashful Steven.

Steven looked behind himself to see Brendan lying flat with his legs slightly parted and his arms spread out. His chest was rising and falling evenly and Steven could make out the flatness of his stomach through his thin t-shirt.

"Okay." Steven whispered nervously. He turned around and crawled across the bed towards the man, who was watching him with an odd glint in his eye. Never nervous before, but this…this person was different…on a whole other level.

"Take my clothes off first." Brendan urgently demanded. It was a command that Steven wanted to obey. He knelt on the mattress pulling his trousers past the Irishman's waist and all the way down until he could shimmy out of them. Brendan gripped his shirt and trousers and then threw them over the side of the bed. He was now clad in his birthday suite, but Brendan felt quite comfortable.

Steven sat on his haunches as he fought for breath. The man was a ruggedly handsome fellow. Blue eyes that could kill when cold and at the same time making you feel like you were the only one in the world when warm. Jet black hair resting upon his head and upper lip. Steven licked his lips slowly as he observed the plethora of chest hairs covering most of his body ending in a bushel of pubic hair that had Steven's mouth watering. The noticeable tattoos on his arm, pectoral, and ankles were making his dick hard.

Why did everything this boy did and say made Brendan have the urge to fight for breath? There was something about him, something Brendan just couldn't put his finger on. He felt natural but he also felt exciting, like every smile was pure danger and Brendan never knew what he was getting himself into.

Brendan couldn't believe the pure creaminess of the skin that was before him. Barely a hair on that perfect naturally tanned chest with dusky brown nipples and it looked like it would taste delicious.

He looked up at Steven's face and saw hesitation on his face, to which he merely gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just do whatever you want."

Steven couldn't say no to that invitation and ducked his head to place a kiss to Brendan's inner thigh. He heard him hum in satisfaction and so he used his teeth to lightly graze up the tender flesh, relishing in licking the black hairs covering his thighs. This caused Brendan to hiss loudly.

"Mm yeah, just like that." Brendan encouraged as he ran a hand through Steven's shaggy hair.

Feeling braver and oddly proud, Steven nudged his nose up to the man's dick and was relieved to feel an obvious bulge. Relieved and slightly terrified. He was a cocky little shit, knowing he was a pro, but Brendan somehow always seemed to be the type that wasn't easily pleased.

His hands trembling, he looked at Brendan's bouncing and excited dick. It was a soft pink and Steven could feel his mouth water at just the look of it.

Brendan gripped at his shaking hands making Steven look up.

"It's alright." He reassured the scared boy. "Whatever you're comfortable with. Whatever you want."

Steven nodded and smiled a little, "I want this. I just want to impress you." He winced as he realized what he just said.

Brendan grinned and released his hand, he ran the back of his fingers down Steven's cheek, caressing it lightly, before letting it drop. Steven felt the place he'd touch tingle before he focused his gaze back on to the beautiful cock in front of him.

He was nervous, he'd done this before, but he really wanted to make it count for his headmaster. So he poked his tongue out and ran it the length of Brendan's shaft.

"Ah, yes!" Brendan hissed, back arching slightly.

When he reached the tip he allowed his tongue to swirl around it before pursing his lips and suckling lightly.

"_Shit_." Brendan whispered beneath his breath as he grasped at the covers. Fuck! This boy was a natural.

Pulling back only long enough to wet his lips, Steven slowly engulfed more of the pink cock, tasting its saltiness and the bitterness of the pre-come but loving all of it.

He tried to copy Brendan's technique but found he just couldn't get that much into his mouth without choking, which Steven knew was due to Brendan's dick size and he began to bob his head and suck at the same time, swirling his tongue.

Brendan was making the most fabulous of noises at the head of the bed. His back was arching and slamming back down and his hands just didn't seem to know what to do with themselves. Steven smirked as he figured Brendan seemed to be a person always calm and collected; always in control of his movements and actions all the time. To know he was the one to see and be able to unhinge this man was brag-worthy in his book.

"Fuck... fuck you're good at this." He groaned.

Steven felt happy and embarrassed at the same time but carried on anyway. Then when he felt the cock in his mouth twitch, he decided to fondle his balls as well, so he quickly placed a hand onto the sack beneath the cock in his mouth and stroked them.

"No! Oh shit! Fuck, I'll come...you don't want me to... oh fuck!" Brendan cried.

To Steven it only came out as a string of nonsense however he did pick out the word 'no', so quickly he released the sack and pulled his mouth free off the now wet and glistening cock.

Gasping for air and feeling panicked, Steven said. "I'm sorry." Brendan sounded angry to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have panicked. This man didn't have a clue just how many Steven wanted to give him pleasure.

Brendan was also gulping down air and his hair looked rumpled from the hand that was still clenched in it.

The Irishman noticed Steven's scared look and he couldn't blame him. He did sound angry. He was used to not giving a damn about his ordinary fucks, always so easily annoyed when they didn't get something right. Steven was different. He knew what the boy went through at home from the many times the lad had been called in his office. "Don't be." He said softly, smiling at him. "Didn't expect that."

Steven looked down to the mattress unsure of himself now. Uncomfortable with the fact this man knew what he went through, that he was considering Steven as a person who needed to enjoy this as much as them.

"Do you want to fuck me, Mr. Brady?" Steven asked.

Steven's eyes snapped back up to look at the man. Brendan was staring at him, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't laughing, and he looked deadly serious and completely aroused.

"I do." Brendan whispered softly, barely audible.

"Do you know what to do?" Steven whispered back with him wincing again. The man had been with plenty of men that much was obvious to Steven, so it was safe to say Brendan knew how to fuck a man. Steven deemed himself an idiot.

"I'll show you my skills." Brendan said, understanding Steven's hesitation. No one ever considered the young lad. Had seen him be pushed around; was it any wonder he had drove and thrived in the role of a proper scally?

He sat up, revealing his beautiful torso. To Steven's absolute horror the sight of it made him whimper out loud. Brendan however either ignored it or didn't hear it as he reached over to the bedside cabinet. On the top was an array of tubes. Brendan's hand hovered for a while over different ones before he finally decided on one and picked it up.

Steven hurriedly tore off his own clothes. Brendan couldn't stop the groan when he saw the boy without a stitch of clothing.

He pulled off the covers and threw them over the mattress as if they offended him. Steven could only stare wide eyed at him as he settled back down onto the bed as he watched Brendan unscrewed the cap he had just grabbed.

He glanced down at Steven's goldfish expression.

"I understand you're scared since you never bottomed." He said softly as he kept eye contact with Steven. "I promise not to hurt you and I'll stop if you are uncomfortable."

He felt Brendan spread his legs wide and started to work his hole gently. Steven felt his heart stop in his chest as he fought for breath. Brendan felt Steven relax a little more and then added a second finger.

"You have a beautiful body." Brendan whispered as he began to tug on his own erection with his other hand.

Steven moaned as Brendan kept pleasuring him. He could only find himself moaning. Brendan then added a third finger and Steven began to rock his hips slowly over them as Brendan pushed them in and out.

With one last groan and a bite of his lip, Brendan's fingers slid from him and he sat up slowly, his eyes remaining on Steven's.

He squirted the lubricant from the tube into the palm of his hand and carefully wrapped his fingers around Steven's base. He dragged his hand all the way up to the tip before sliding back down, slicking it.

Steven groaned and made another whimpering noise. This time Brendan didn't even try to ignore it and his eyes soon glazed over before he leaned forward and kissed Steven on the lips softly and slowly.

He continued to pump his hand up and down until he was sure Steven was ready then they both fell down, Steven on his back and Brendan on top of him.

Steven cautiously spread his legs before wrapping them around Brendan's waist. Steven moaned into Brendan's mouth as he felt his cock rub against his arse cheeks.

"Inside. Please? " Steven gasped in between kisses. "Put in please."

Brendan bit down on Steven's bottom lip in pure desperation before reaching between them and placing his cock at Steven's entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Steven whimpered when he felt Brendan slowly making his way into his body. "Faster." Steven gasped and heaved. "I'm not made of glass you won't break me."

"Not yet, Steven, you need to get used to the feel of a cock inside you." Brendan explained gently. "Don't wanna hurt you."

"Just... just give me a minute please." Steven's voice was strained and he had never felt so incredible and yet so embarrassed at the same time. None of any past fucks felt like this. He never felt this way. The way Brendan looked into his eyes was making him feel as if he were the only one in the world that was worth it.

Brendan seemed to sense his hesitation and reached up to cup his cheek.

"Patience, Steven. It's your first time." Brendan soothed Steven by stroking the boy's cheek. He cursed as he felt Steven's tight heat contract around his dick. "Fuck, Steven."

Steven bit his lip. "Really?"

Brendan knew what he was asking and nodded. "Yeah. Really, really good."

Steven felt his chest inflate with glee and as Brendan into his body with as much force as he could muster without being too violent.

"Yeah, fuck just like that!" Steven encouraged him.

Steven gasped as the man slowly pulled out then back in again, finding a steady easy rhythm that had them both panting, begging each other for more, to go faster, to kiss harder. Steven however wasn't sure if he'd last long if Brendan pushed and worked any faster.

Steven wrapped his arms around Brendan's body as the man rocked in and out, never feeling anything as perfect as this before in his life.

"This feels so good." he whispered against Brendan's ear.

Brendan moaned and his back arched from the bed as he thrust back up to meet Steven's hips. "Yeah... shit, yeah it does."

He held on to Brendan's back placing kisses to his shoulder. After a few more minutes Steven could feel slick sweat pooling down his back and his stomach was filling with heat and desire.

Then he felt Brendan's balls twitched and his cock pulsed.

Brendan panted heavily. "Shit, Steven you're going to make me come! Fuck, make me come!"

Within two more hard thrusts, Brendan was practically screaming. His fingers hard in the muscles of Steven's back and filling the lad's hole with his come.

Steven clenched arse muscles gripped at Brendan until he was groaning and spurting out come.

"Yes, yes..." Steven whispered as he allowed himself to be filled more and more.

Then Brendan slumped heavily on top of him, his eyes drooping with sudden lethargy and delicate caresses across his back lulling him into sleep. He felt Steven take a huge breath and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Brendan shifted his hips and allowed himself to slip out of the boy's perfect body.

That was perfect. It felt completely wonderful, so wonderful in fact Steven was sure he'd never come that hard before.

And this as well, as he snuggled into Brendan's body, this was exactly how it should be. To be held in contentment after the most perfect sex with the most perfect person. He was so glad that it seemed that Brendan had a good time too. He really wouldn't have felt good if he didn't enjoy it. But he certainly had put a lot of effort into it because it was him.

Hadn't he...

Little did he know Brendan was having similar thoughts, before reminding himself that Steven was probably a good actor. The lad had to be and he had seen him act all innocent when he was manipulative and very cunning. He did this type of thing every day. He heard of those prostitutes that could read their clients desires just by looking at them; just like he was able to with all the men he fucked. What if that was all he was doing? What if he gave Steven what he wanted? All that take your time and whatever you are comfortable with stuff, was probably all an act. And this? The holding after sex? He probably had bottomed before and for fucks sake! He was a prostitute; clients came to these places all the time to get some fucking kink fetish fulfilled or to fill the void in their sex lives. He was number one for a reason!

Brendan glanced over at the clock and realized he still had ten minutes of his hour left. That was all this was. Steven was keeping him entertained before he was going to have to kick him out.

Brendan suddenly felt foolish, like a complete and utter idiot. He didn't know why, he got what he came for, so why was it such a big deal all of a sudden to be treated like prostitute and client. And didn't have a fucking clue as to why he cared so much!

_Maybe because he looked at you like no one has ever looked at you before,_ a little voice in the back of his head said.

Brendan squeezed his eyes shut angrily. This was beyond ridiculous. He had been suckered in by an act that he wouldn't participate in any more.

Brendan quickly sat up and stood up from the bed. Steven raised himself up onto his elbows, his brow creasing.

"Are you alright, Mr. Brady?"

"Fine." Brendan said quickly as he began to hurriedly dress.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to rush off, you still have time..." Steven was on the brinking point of pleading.

"No, it's fine." Brendan almost snapped. _Best in the place, Brendan, remember that. He's the best they have. He'll be a master at games. Remember all those acts he pulled while he was still in school. Proper little scally._

"Okay." Steven's voice was low and soft and Brendan had to avoid eye contact as he pulled on his shoes.

"How do I pay you?" Brendan questioned.

There was a pause before Steven replied in a small, broken voice. "Downstairs. Just pay Amy at the entrance hall."

Brendan nodded and turned towards the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob. Steven joined him by the door. He gave Brendan a hopeful glance. He wanted him to return. "See you."

"Yeah I'll see you, Steven." Brendan replied and Steven could hear the certainty that he wouldn't. He could also hear his heart break.

When he opened the door and walked out, Brendan was confused by the sudden ache he felt in his stomach.

Shaking his head clear, he went down stairs and paid Amy. She looked towards the stairs and seemed to be giving them a sad look. Why? Brendan didn't know and he didn't have time to find out.

As he was walking towards his flat, he then remembered that they hadn't used a condom.

_Fuck! I need to make an appointment to get checked as soon as possible. _He dismissed those thoughts, only for them to come back. _Wonder why the lad hasn't been at school for a month? Why do you care? He's bunked off before! Not for a whole fucking month! Why do you even give a damn?_

It was the last thought that gave him pause. Why did he care?

He shook his head as he remembered Eileen and his boys were coming home tonight after being in Scotland for three weeks. Something about a distant relative of Eileen being sick and she thought it a perfect time to bring the boys.

He smiled as he knew his boys would be staying with him for the next few weeks with him and Peter.

He huffed.

_Great, now I have to deal with Peter. _was his last thought as he kept walking towards home in silence.

* * *

**I won't lie. I have a few issues with this chapter such as Brendan not pushing for answers, how I made Ste's clients dull, and etc. Thankfully, next chapter will contain talks with Amy, Warren, Peter, Eileen; while featuring Declan, Paddy, and baby Leah. Lucas isn't born..yet.**

**Tell me if this chapter is shit and if so, I will re-work it. I'm not too confident about it. **

**Read and review!**

**xoxo,**

**Nim**


End file.
